1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti-counterfeit barcode technology, an anti-counterfeit device with dynamic barcodes, an anti-counterfeit system with dynamic barcodes and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, electronic devices are now widely used in different applications. For example, the Ministry of Finance of R.O.C. has provided an “E-invoice integrated platform” to enable consumers to apply for a mobile barcode and an authentication code; the mobile barcode can be used for storing electronic invoicing.
Formerly paper-based barcodes were read mainly by a barcode reader. However, with the rapid development of electronic devices, barcodes on a mobile phone can be used for transactions and verification, such as barcodes of a coupon. For example, according to the current E-invoice mechanism, the issuing section is able to transmit barcode information to the POS system of a convenient store (i.e., a shop) via a network with the batch mode, and then the barcode information is transmitted to a consumer's mobile phone via a real-time network. The consumer's mobile phone can obtain and generate a barcode directly. The consumer conducts a transaction with the use of the barcode in a convenience store. However, the barcode may be remade, recorded or replicated by other people using a camera phone before the consumer conducts a transaction with the barcode. Such behavior results in the consumer's loss of credit or money. The convenience store system and the issuing section provide a number of transaction and verification methods, such as real-time network transactions, wireless network transactions or network transactions with the batch mode, but these transaction and verification methods cannot determine whether the barcode is a forged barcode. If the POS system including an anti-counterfeit mechanism is rebuilt, it needs to take considerable time and the implementation cost will be increased.
General paper-based barcodes normally use watermarking, laser stickers, entity particles attached to a paper to provide an anti-counterfeit preliminary mechanism, but the barcodes on current electronic devices do not have a complete anti-counterfeit mechanism. The main reason is that according the conventional anti-counterfeit method, it is difficult to determine whether electronic barcodes are forgery barcodes due to remaking, recording or replicating the electronic barcodes. Moreover, due to the widely use of value barcodes, the value barcodes' anti-counterfeit verification mechanism is getting more important.
Consequently, developing an anti-counterfeit barcode mechanism for an electronic device is getting more crucial, especially an electronic barcode can be determined by observing the appearance of the electronic barcode in order to solve the problem of remaking, recording or replicating the electronic barcode. Accordingly, such technical problem needs to be solved.